


A Sovereign State of Mind

by GoingKnowhere



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Crossover, Gen, Guns, Original Character(s), Other, Secret Identity, Spies & Secret Agents, Suspense, Tags to be added, second fandom to be added with the next chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:31:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingKnowhere/pseuds/GoingKnowhere
Summary: Beware the secrets long buried in the past for they will return to shake the stable ground.





	A Sovereign State of Mind

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy am I excited for this :D! 
> 
> This is a fic that came to me a year or two ago from a desire that will never happen. I started writing it, struggled on how exactly to start it, got distracted by other things and forgot about, and then thought my computer deleted it several months ago. And then last week I discovered it :D :D :D
> 
> So, yes, this is a Marvel crossover that does not deal with Star Trek, but instead another fandom that is adored by millions but not actually written for. The first person to guess what the other fandom is before the second part is posted will get a moodboard made by me of their choice! I don’t expect it to be too easy to guess since I don’t believe I have any clues in this part, but the offer is out there. 
> 
> Speaking of which (getting back on track), this part is sort of a prologue to kick everything off. A little teaser of sorts; getting us into the meat of the story ;)
> 
> And shout out to @jiminthestreets-bonesinthesheets for being my sounding board and giving me the extra push to post this ♥

**_A Sovereign State of Mind || Part One_ **

 

“This way! Quickly!” The shadow hissed to its four companions as they darted through the streets and alleys. The group’s footsteps and heavy breathing created the only noise in the dark night.

 

A welcome change to the gunshots and panicked yelling they faced only a few minutes ago.

 

It was a narrow escape but, as long as they were in the village, they were still in danger.

 

The figure paused at the alley opening and motioned for the others to stop, the gun they carried flashed in the light of a nearby streetlamp. Leaning against the building, the person tilted their head as they focused on their surroundings. A second later they shifted to peer around the corner.

 

Nothing.

 

Their fingers tapped against their thigh.

 

“Clear,” they whispered as they turned back to the others. “I’m going to go ahead and check threats. When I give the signal, head for the alley on the other side, two buildings down.” The figure didn’t wait for a response before they lunged around the corner, sprinted to the next alley, and flattened their body against the wall. Raising the gun, the person took a breath before whipping around the corner and disappearing into the dark. A few seconds later they reappeared and waved an  _‘all clear’_.

 

They didn’t have to wait long before their companions joined them in the alley. The person pushed passed them and headed deeper into the shadows, “We’re almost there. We only have a few more blocks to go. Come on!”

 

The group only made it halfway down before a large black object dropped down before them with a barely audible  _thump!_

 

Or, really, a person dropped down with a barely audible thump!

 

The group’s leader stood tall and raised their gun at the new threat.

 

The newcomer just stood there, weapons stationary on their body, before white teeth were revealed in a cocky smirk.

 

“Wonderful weather we’re having.”

 

* * *

 

_Pushing the papers he was currently reading to the side, Phil Coulson, took a deep breath and resisted the urge to sigh. All he wanted to do was go over the most recent mission reports._

 

Without  _interruptions._

 

_Unfortunately, there were some agents who just didn’t grasp the concept of knocking._

 

_“Agent Vrell. What seems to be the problem.”_

 

_The tall red-head strode forward and handed over the tablet she was carrying. “Suspected Hydra activity, sir,” she stated as he scrolled through the data. He froze when his eyes noticed the location of the threat._

 

_On second thought, he could forgive the lack of knocking._

 

_“I want all of the information on this immediately. Anything you found, you report to me and the responding team. As of now, this takes priority. Understood?”_

 

_She dipped her head in acknowledgment. “Yes, sir. Do you know what agents will be apart of the responding team?”_

 

_Coulson clenched his jaw and eyed the phone sitting in the corner of his desk. “Yes, but I’ll take care contacting them. You’re dismissed.”_

 

_He didn’t look away from the device until after he heard his office door click open and close. Only then did he break his controlled mask and drop his head into his hands for a moment before grabbing the object._

 

_It was something that he should have done months ago, but the past can’t be changed._

 

_Dialing his fate, he only hoped that he would be forgiven for his past decision._

 

_…to be continued_

**Author's Note:**

> you can find links to my tumblr in other stories as well as my profile


End file.
